Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{4p}{10} \div \dfrac{3p}{7}$
Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $r = \dfrac{4p}{10} \times \dfrac{7}{3p}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $r = \dfrac{ 4p \times 7 } { 10 \times 3p}$ $r = \dfrac{28p}{30p}$ Simplify: $r = \dfrac{14}{15}$